These Three Words
by Isabella4Life
Summary: What if Rory had talked to him? What if he had listened? 'Nag Hammadi Is Where They Found the Gnostic Gospels' JR Oneshot


These Three Words... 

Hello people! Well, this is my second fanfic, and my first Gilmore fic. This is how I think 'Nag Hammadi Is Where They Found the Gnostic Gospels' should have ended. Hope ya like!

Ps- and no, I don't own Gilmore Girls and blah blah blah……

* * *

He turned…..and there she stood. Rory Gilmore. Her crystal blue eyes cut through him like razors. He saw the emotion in her face. Hurt. Sadness. Confusion. All caused by him. The town hoodlum. The screw-up. The one person he regretted leaving behind in this dump of a town, was now standing right in front of him and all he could do was stare. Perfect Mariano…..Just perfect.

"I get to leave first!" Rory said breaking the awkward silence and running away.

"Rory, wait! Stop!" Jess pleaded while running after her.

"No, you don't get to walk away!"

"Hold on!"

"My town! I leave!" Rory spat. Jess could feel the venom in her voice.

"I just wanna--where are you going?" Jess said trying his best to keep up with her.

"None of your business!"

"We look like idiots!"

"I don't care!"

"Stop running!" Jess pleaded in vain.

"Stop following!" Rory mocked. If words could kill, Jess would have been dead long ago.

"Oh, come on!"

" Go away, I'm leaving!"

"Rory, stop!" Jess tried again.

"Why?" Rory hissed. Somehow, this whole argument seemed humorous, yet so serious both at the same time to Jess.

"Because I wanna talk to you."

"About what? What do you want to talk to me about?" Rory said as the two came to a halt by Jess' car.

"When did you learn to run like that?"

"You know, I have actually thought about this moment. A lot. What would Jess say to me I ever saw him again? I mean, he just took off, no note, no call, nothing, how could he explain that? And then a year goes by. No word, nothing, so he couldn't possibly have a good excuse for that, right? I have imagined hundreds of different scenarios with a hundred different great last parting lines, and I have to tell you that I am actually very curious to see which way this is going to go." Rory yelled, tears threatening to fall.

"Could we sit down?" Jess asked.

"No. You wanted to talk, so talk. What do you have to say to me?"

"I love you." Jess said honestly for the first time in his life. He then walked around his car and got in. He drove off leaving a stunned Rory in the street behind him.

* * *

"LUKE! LUKE!" Rory yelled as she made her way through the crowded festival at the center of town.

"Rory, what the hells wrong?" Luke rushed. "Are you okay?"

"Where's Liz?" Rory asked. "Where's Liz!"

"Oh, she's at the apartment packing. Why?" Luke answered in a confused state.

"No reason, thanks Luke!" Rory said as she ran toward the diner.

"Yeah…" Luke trailed off.

* * *

"LIZ!" Rory yelled as she stumbled up the stairs of Luke's Diner. She knocked loudly on the door in front of her.

"Hey, hun, can I help you with something?" Liz asked while stepping aside to let Rory in.

"What's Jess' cell number!" Rory panted. "I'm Rory."

"Oh, Rory, it's so great to meet you! Luke has said so much about you! You know, I think I have it right over her" Liz answered sweetly as she dug through her purse.

"Here ya go hun" Liz said as she handed Rory a piece of paper.

"Thank you!" Rory said quickly as she ran down the stairs and out of the diner. She stopped on the sidewalk and took out her cell phone and dialed quickly.

"Hello?" Came Rory's favorite voice over the line.

"Hello?"

"J-Jess?" Rory said hesitantly.

"Rory? What the-"

"Shut up and come back" Rory said as tears stung her eyes.

"No can do, Ror. I'm outta here." Jess said as he turned onto the interstate in Hartford.

"J-Jess, please"

"No, everybody couldn't wait until I left so I did, and now you and your perfect little town can rest in peace"

A moment of silenced passed until Rory spoke again.

"Jess, I need you to come back, just for a minute! Please" Her voice cracked.

"R-"

"No! Please, Jess!"

"Do you want Taylor to come hunting me with a pitch fork?"

Jess heard Rory sigh over the phone.

"O-okay, I'll be there in a few" Jess said as he took the next exit to turn around.

Rory hung up as Lorelai came up behind her.

"Oh my gosh! I have been looking all over for you! Anywho, I just got a call from 'I-am-Emily-hear-me-roar' Luke owes me coffee, my feet hurt like crap- hey, whats wrong with you?" Lorelai said.

"Oh, uh, nothing. Tell Grandma hey for me!" Rory said as she ran off towards the edge of town.

"Yeah. O-okay hun" Lorelai said now highly confused.

"Hey, whats up with her?" Luke asked as he came to the diner.

"Mmph, What can I say? She takes after me. Now about that coffee…."

"Oh for the love of blini, Lorelai!"

* * *

Rory sat down on the curb wondering what she had got herself into. Was Jess really coming back? Rory's question was answered 20 minutes later when a pair of headlights came towards her and stopped. Jess got out of the car as Rory stood up.

"Okay, what?" He asked a bit more harshly than he had meant to.

"I-I love you, too" Rory dished. "And the truth is, I may always love you! But hey, nobody here cares because they know they don't have to worry about the princess getting hurt but sometimes it does her good to get hurt so-" Rory's rambling was cut off by Jess' arms finding their way around her small frame. Rory stood lifeless for a moment before finding the courage to run her hands through his hair. She had missed this feeling so much. Jess removed his arms and cupped her face while kissing her softly. Something he had wanted to do ever since he left. Rory quickly pulled away and looked at him. Her eyes said so much.

"I'm sorry" Jess whispered.

"I love you"

Rory leaned in for another welcome kiss. As she kissed him, she wondered what 'I'm sorry' meant. Was it an apology or a promise? Who cared for now? She was happy…..

* * *

Isabella: Ta-da!

Cricket: Chirp…..chirp……

Isabella: Oh well, on with the reviews……


End file.
